


Inheritance

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen finds something in The Hub and is very curious about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

**Title:** Inheritance  
 **Author:** in_motu_proprio  
 **Pairings:** Gwen, Owen  
 **Summary:** Gwen finds something in the hub and is very curious .

 

When Gwen found the first book, she was surprised. With the second, she was intrigued, and by the third, she was downright nosey. Why would there be a collection of antique romance novels hidden about The Hub? Once she laid eyes on the first one, she started to see them everywhere. Jack was her first suspect, but didn't see him going for even one of the books. Besides, it would be more likely for Jack to display something like this than to scatter it and hide it. After him there was Tosh. She'd have kept them at home, though. Ianto was more of a romantic than Owen, but it was Owen who slipped his hand on top of the pipe and pulled down the book. 

"Gotcha." Gwen jumped out from behind the wall and snatched the book from Owen. "My Love, My Life?" 

"Give that back." Owen was holding his temper in check, but Gwen could see how much this bothered him in the way he was holding his jaw. It was all square and grindy and she couldn't deny that there was a special pleasure in annoying him. "Now, Gwen."

"Alright, alright... don't get your knickers in a twist." She dipped the book towards him then back again. "First you tell me why I've found eight of these tucked around the Hub." 

"It's none of your business." He snatched back the book and held it tight, glaring at Gwen. "Don't touch the others." And then Owen turned on his heel and stomped away. It took Gwen about two seconds to pull down another one jus to get his attention. 

"You're a real nosey bint, you know that, Gwen? Give me my damn book." Owen snatched it from her and put it back where it belonged. "You want to know why I keep them here?" He was close and very warm. Gwen could smell the mustard from his lunch on his breath mixed with the slightly too strong cologne. "I keep them here because our lives get boxed up when we die. You saw Suzie's stuff, Gwen. That's all of us. So... over the years, the things you want passed on .... it's not uncommon to hide them and leave instructions for someone you trust to be acted out on your death. Started almost as soon as Torchwood did."

"Still doesn't explain the book," Gwen pointed out, her eyes going wide because she didn't mean to push Owen, but she did. She almost always dd. 

"They were my mother's. I want them to go to my cousin alright?" He snapped at her, eyes narrow and furious. "You want to go pokin' about anymore?" Gwen shook her head, trying not to look sad Owen knew the look, that wide, dewey look she got that sometimes made him want to kiss her and sometimes made him want to slap her. "Fine. Go on then. Home to Rhys." Gwen didn't have to be told twice and made her exit quickly, leaving Owen alone. He replaced the book and headed upstairs to close down his work station for the night. He might not have someone to go home to, but he could certainly find a bed warmer for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the LJ community tw_100's prompt 'One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure.'


End file.
